Kaze to ki no Uta
by Mizuki-Ichihara
Summary: Raynor rescued Fenix in time and now they, along with the rest of Protoss survivors, are hiding on a planet they call "Earthian". This story tells of the romance blossoming between Raynor and Fenix, but there's a twist.  Rated M and this is Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1  Blossoming Feeling

Greetings everyone, my pen name is Mizuki and my real name shall always remain a secret. Earlier I played Starcraft and recently started playing Starcraft II Wings of Liberty. During those times, this fan fiction was building in my head and it seems now it finally will be typed and be brought to life. Please refrain from flaming, though reviews and comments are most welcome. I know this is a horrible fan fiction but you know what? That's fine by me ^^, and I don't consider myself to be a good writer anyhow. Then what are you doing on here anyways? some of friends would ask. To save space on my computer from having so many fan fictions on there. you dear, are ignorant then, some would say. Well, my mind and soul is extremely twisted ^_^ and most likely would be considered extremely insane by today's terms. I am free to write what I wish. I know I DID warped Fenix,Zeratul, and Raynor out of character but I like them this way ^^. In fact, I've always wanted to do something like this. How sick this is or how wrong or they is slander!, my siblings would say. Well, Its okay for me. Take note that this is may be the first Starcraft homosexual story ever written on here. So, if you do not approve of homosexual relationships, please do not read the story and find something else. Yes, this is yaoi, homosexual romance. Starts off as a bit of shonen-ai but will be filled with smut and eventually, love making. There's a twist however to the romance a bit. Also, the theme song for this chapter is perhaps...uhh...maybe Vampire Princess Miyu OST (OVA) - Armored Apparition's Time Of Death? Folks who read this fan fiction...listen to that while you read and replay it if you have to.

DISCLAIMER : The world of Starcraft,it's characters,planets, everything is owned by Blizzard. I do not own them,except the fan fiction I am typing up now and the planet "Earthian". Thank you Blizzard for the extremely awesome Starcraft, I enjoy it very much and the creators are very awesome as well.

Warning: Again, this is yaoi so if you do not agree on that, please do not read the story. It is a Jim Raynor X Fenix story...first one actually I believe. Rated Mature for reasons ^^.

Mizuki (Me): I hope I do not get bombed and receive death threats from flamers...it would be quite awfully unpleasant.

(Truth to be told, I am quite a carefree person)

Raynor: I think it would be obvious why they would do that...

Fenix: Excuse me, but what is "Love Making"?

**Me and Raynor look at Fenix in shock**

Mizuki(Me): Fenix dear, I think it would be best if you found out later in the story...

(I know it would be a great joy to type up that scene and I know I will look like a raving yaoi madman when I type it up and may look disturbing to my family members but I don't care. Just as long I have fun typing this story, I am perfectly fine with it.)

Raynor: Agreed.

Fenix: Very well

*clearly has no idea what will come to him later on*

Mizuki (Me): Alright then, let's get on to the story!

* * *

Kaze to ki no Uta – The song of the Winds and Trees 

**Chapter 1 – What may this blossoming feeling be?**

Fenix managed to survive and thankfully didn't have to placed inside a dragoon after all. Raynor came to his rescue, to his surprise. Tassadar ended up sacrificing himself to destroy the Overmind and was a hero. Fenix glanced at his surroundings which was a protoss base. He was on a planet that was unknown to the zerg. He dubbed it Earthian. Fenix had his own living quarters which he shared with Raynor. It was just a gateway building converted into a protoss styled house. It was a stunning house, with the pale golden exterior outdoor walls and dazzling glowing light blue stones attached, it was quite a sight. It was seven stories tall at least. Fenix was standing at the balcony which was pale golden colored and adorned with blue stones. There were transparent white curtains blowing softly behind him which was the balcony's exit to his room which happened to be on the sixth floor. The skies here were always a pale greenish – blueish kind of color except at night where they would change into a very dark shade of violet that was almost black and then the moon revealed itself. The white moon would shine brightly, shining it's magnificent moonlight rays onto everything. The trees were enormously tall that seemed to be capable of touching the sky and the leaves were always a dark violet color, the bark always a dark chocolate brown. At night they were a pale shade of violet, and looked as if they were glowing and sang even louder in the night. The grass was a dark shade of green however and the trees seemed to be always singing in the wind.

" A song of the wind and trees", he thought to himself.

Just then, he heard footsteps and Fenix quickly walked into the room to see who it was. To his relief it was only Raynor walking in and he sat down on the king sized poster bed that Fenix requested to be made for Raynor.

"You finally return Raynor ", Fenix said.

" Yeah I'm back from that long ass patrol duty. There weren't any Zerg around which is good", Raynor replied.

Jim seemed awfully tired so as to be thoughtful, Fenix rummaged through Raynor's dresser to find a change of clothes. In the place of the huge pale golden protoss bracers, he only had pale golden slender elbow length wrist cuffs that had blue stones as decorations and the psionic blades were stored inside the wrist cuffs. As Fenix was looking for a change of clothes, Raynor couldn't help but stare at Fenix. He wanted to badly touch Fenix and wondered why he was falling for Fenix, a protoss of all beings. He was a alien and a male, it seemed wrong but Raynor couldn't help but have feelings for his protoss friend. Those long thick tentacles attached to the back of Fenix's head, he longed to stroke it as if it were hair. Those blazing golden eyes, that slender exposed waist,those pale blue legs,his neck, Raynor longed for all of it. Fenix had on a pale golden breastplate adorned with a pale blue protoss like "embroidery" and with blue stones. The breastplate also had shoulder pads which ballooned over Fenix's shoulders and had dark violet cloth hanging below the shoulder pads that looked like T-shirt like short sleeves which were widened. The breastplate exposed his pale blue waist which was slender with only a slight hint of muscle, Fenix wasn't very muscular as most of the protoss were, he was slender and only had a little hint of muscle. Between his legs was a long ankle length dark violet colored cloth that covered whatever was hidden behind it. A similar cloth covered his "bottom" and his feet were covered with pale golden armor as well. His thighs were really completely exposed except for a piece of pale golden armor that seemed like a belt held the two long dark violet colored cloths that covered his goods. Why did the protoss men of all beings have clothing that seemed skimpy without armor that showed off their fine sexy legs and part of their stomach and arms as well? They had the most gorgeous bodies anyone had ever seen and Raynor was sure that when Fenix walked in a bar, every man in there got a erection and wanted to get a go at him. Even Zeratul had something similar to what Fenix was wearing and the two of them together made Raynor's cock throb. When the two protoss men walked down in the streets on a different planet, they both had a load of terran men whistling at them and flirting with them and news spread around like fire that there were two drop dead gorgeous protoss men on the planet. Besides that , it seemed the young protoss men were practically like sex magnets and horny terran men followed wherever they went. No one seemed to care about them not having any real human hair or having a little strange body proportions, they were gorgeous yet so sexy in their own unique way. Raynor wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Zeratul or Tassadar had been groped and been peeped on a number of times by the terran. Matter of fact, Zeratul's body was also sexy in it's own unique way and looked like a rare treat. But Fenix's body looked so delicious that at times, Raynor found it hard to restrain himself from taking the innocent protoss then and there. When Fenix bended down to pick something up that he dropped by accident, it was extremely hard to not stare at Fenix's lovely behind and legs. Yes, it is safe to say Raynor is lusting after his protoss friend. Raynor had on a white T- shirt , blue jeans, black combat boots, a dark green open bullet proof vest, and black combat gloves. Without thinking, he got up and walked over towards Fenix. He attempted to touch Fenix's tentacles that were attached to the back of his head but then everything shook violently like a earthquake. Raynor fell on top of Fenix and protected him out of reflex. When it stopped shaking 3 minutes later, Raynor felt relived. Until he realized something.

" Raynor, I thank you for protecting me", Fenix said.

"No problem", Raynor replied but as he said that, he glanced down to find himself in a quite surprising position which slightly shocked him. Fenix was sprawled onto the floor onto his back with his wrists pinned down by Raynor's hands that were 9 inches apart next to both of the sides of his head. Raynor was on top of Fenix and between his legs,which, Fenix's "knees" were drawn up and spread no thanks to Raynor. The cloth between Fenix's legs was pushed all the way to his "crotch" which by God's grace thankfully wasn't exposed.

As Raynor attempted to get off of Fenix, he accidentally pushed his right knee onto Fenix's "crotch" and was surprised to see Fenix's reaction.

Fenix's face was then twisted with confusion,perhaps a hint of pleasure, his eyes squeezed themselves shut and he turned his face to his left side while his wrists moved slightly. His back arched upward and his hips bucked then lifted themselves off from the floor for a little bit. He kept turning his face sideways as if he wanted to hide his face. Fenix's shoulders tensed and moved and his legs seemed to close tighter as if they wanted to trap Raynor there. Raynor seriously thought the lovely young protoss man was about to let out a sweet moan right there.

"Im sorry!" Raynor apologized rather nervously.

Raynor turned a beet red and quickly got off of Fenix and was ashamed to have been on top of Fenix. Lustful images ran through his now temporary lustfully perverted mind and he was quite ashamed of it. Fenix also quickly stood up and proceeded to tidy up the now messy room due to the "earthquake". While he was doing that, Raynor simply sat on his bed with his head hung low and his shaggy chocolate brown hair covering his eyes. He was thinking about what happened and replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. Wow, I never knew he could react like that, Raynor mentally screamed. The powerful zealot who happened to be shorter than Raynor walked over to him and handed him a change of clothes.

"Here, change into this. You should rest for tomorrow.", Fenix told him.

He handed Raynor his pajamas which were only a over-sized white t - shirt, and long black pants which were softer than his jeans.

"Thanks, you're really helpful", he replied.

By then, it was already nighttime and the trees glowed, the moon shined, and the trees sang to the winds.

"I will be off then to check and patrol the base for a little bit.", Fenix said.

He turned and walked towards the door and was about to open it until he felt something stroking and feeling his long thick tentacles that were attached to the back of his head.

"Good luck", Raynor whispered to him.

Without warning he kissed the top right side of Fenix's head.

Fenix was stunned by this action and was at a loss for words. The trees seemed to sing even louder for them as if this was a scared moment. He simply nodded,opened the door, and ran away. The door closed and Raynor was left alone in the huge lavish protoss like room.

Fenix patrolled the base but Raynor's actions replayed themselves over and over in his mind and he didn't know what to think of it. It confused him and endless questions spiraled in his intelligent mind. Why did he react like that to Raynor's accidental movement? Do Protoss men react just as he did...with terran men or other Protoss men?The probes were functioning properly, everything is going very well. The protoss escaped here after Aiur was overrun with zerg and when they overwhelming the others on Shakuras. They were going to rebuild once more and may someday be powerful enough to defeat the zerg and the Queen of Blades. But, what is this blossoming feeling that seems to be growing everyday? Protoss shouldn't have these kind of thoughts or feelings, he told himself mentally. Perhaps he should ask Zeratul once he returns with more supplies tomorrow, though he would have asked the fellow terran being. Alas, the confused zealot warrior was simply too afraid to ask him for some strange reason. But on the other hand, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to ask Zeratul either. Zeratul was acting quite strange when Fenix was around him before and still does. He remembered once when he was about to go battle the zerg when Zeratul pinned him towards a wall inside a terran building and placed his left hand onto the left side of Fenix's waist then used his right hand to stroke his neck. Zeratul leaned forward and was feeling Fenix's collarbone and neck area with his face until they heard a door opening. Zeratul quickly straightened himself and acted as if nothing happened before Raynor saw them. Fenix didn't understand Zeratul's actions and questioned him at times when he had done things similar to that. He remembered when Raynor took him to a place called a cantina made for drinking and playing with cards. Fenix wore the same thing as he wore here to the cantina and for some reason, all the men wanted to get close to him and kept offering to buy him a drink. He remembered how the men slowly slid their hand onto his thigh and slipped it underneath the long cloth between his legs and began stroking his genitals then grabbing it. Some rubbed or slapped his bottom and some others slid their hand underneath the cloth covering it then proceeded to caress his bottom. When Fenix stood somewhere in the cantina, men came up behind him and rubbed what made them a man onto Fenix's bottom. Zeratul did the same things to him a number of times but he didn't understand what they meant at all. There was a time when Fenix had a loose black tunic shirt with silver protoss styled embroidery and Zeratul slided his hand underneath it then began to touch his chest while at the same time, touching his genitals. He played with his nipples by brushing over them with his fingers and pinched them gently then twisted them roughly. Fenix could only stand there and wonder what Zeratul's actions meant to him and why he was doing them.

"Well, it seems I should go back to the house. I need to rest as well, to recharge energy", he muttered to himself.

As he made his way back to the mansion like home, unknown to him, a pair of red flaming eyes was watching him from the thick bushes.

Raynor's face was faced towards the door but he was still in bed and sleeping until he awoke to the sound of the door being opened. He pretended to be asleep and then he heard footsteps after he heard the door being close. Oh, it's Fenix, Raynor thought to himself. He recognized the way Fenix's footsteps sounded, but he still was a tad bit too embarrassed to face Fenix after what happened earlier. But Fenix is really pretty, it attrached Raynor and it seemed to attract others as well. He remembered when he took Fenix to a cantina but that seemed to be a mistake. Why? Because other men were molesting him and Fenix didn't know what molesting was so he let them get away with it until Raynor noticed them. He actually had to rescue Fenix because a group of slave dealers decided to kidnap Fenix directly from the cantina and intended to market him as a high class prostitute. He remembered when Fenix nearly had gotten raped several times by groups of terran men who got extremely horny after staring him for a few seconds. He didn't even know what rape meant but he certainly wasn't enjoying it and Raynor beat them up severely. No one is ever allowed to lay a hand on Fenix except the terran, young protoss men seemed much better than actual human women and were so desirable to many that there were even high class brothels featuring young protoss men as high class elegant prostitutes. For some reason, protoss men were a lot more sensitive when someone touched them in various places and unintentionally made the reactions that many terran men wanted to see and hear. To the terran, a very sensitive possible sex partner was a thing to die for. Raynor remembered when a handsome young protoss man who had some feminine features was groped down there, he let out such a sweet alluring moan that even Raynor's cock twitched a was perfectly sure that many men had gotten erections or some had nosebleeds and many were very horny after hearing his sweet moan. He wondered if Fenix was like that too and in a flash, perverted fantasies ran through his mind like a wildfire. It was common for a group of terran men attempt to pick up a young innocent protoss man on the street to the point Raynor noticed the human women being jealous of them. The human women became forgotten somewhat and countless times Raynor had to rescue many young protoss men from being molested. Raynor wondered why the protoss leader didn't even bother to take all the protoss men away from there or why the protoss didn't even make a move to leave. Tomorrow, Zeratul is coming back with more supplies he and some other protoss scavenged, best to rest up, he thought.

"I wonder what Fenix looks like when he's asleep...guess I'll find out tonight", he mentally told himself.

Wait, can protoss even sleep? He has a king size poster bed that was made for him and brought there by the request of Zeratul. His bed looked far more grand than Raynor's and was much too large for Fenix's medium sized protoss body. Well, looks like I gotta go check it out.

**Chapter 1 – What may this blossoming feeling be? - END**

Mizuki (Me):Well now , I wonder if the first chapter was bad or good. I kind of like it but to be honest, I did not do a brainstorm or planning. This sort of typed on it's own.

This one chapter took me hours to type and of course I listened to music while typing it. I listened to Ali Project's songs while typing up this chapter. I tried to listen to the Starcraft soundtrack but it was a bit hard to conjure up more ideas for the story so I stopped and reverted back to Ali Project.

Raynor: Maybe its because you are as lazy as hell to plan anything...

(It goes without saying that I am indeed lazy at times)

Mizuki (Me): Yeah I guess I am but its fine. Hold on for maybe a few more chapters...you do want to "take" Fenix's "innocence" do you?

*I let a perverted grin draw itself on my face*

Raynor:...

Fenix: What do you mean he will take my innocence?

Mizuki(Me): Well Fenix dear...

*I attempt to begin but cannot seem to allow the words escape from my mouth out of fear of scarring Fenix's hearing*

Raynor: Fenix, you'll find out later on and maybe you won't regret it later. Hopefully you will think it's the best night ever in your life.

Fenix: Very well Raynor Sir.

Mizuki ( Me): Alright anyway, the songs I listened to while typing the chapter are Ali Project's songs, my favorites are "Love story of Zipang" the instrumental version, and "Senso to Heiwa" the non-orchestra version. Another song I listened to was Alexander's Ragtime Band, the Bessie Smith version of 1927 and the Ringu soundtrack, the fourth track in there titled "Ring". Also listened to Malice Mizer's songs "Beast of Blood" and "Illuminati". I also listened to Chopin's Etude Opus 10 number 3, the piano version and Alizee's J'en ai marre. That is the only song I love from Alizee...I never watch the videos, simply listen and I think that is theme song for maybe a few more chapters ahead from this. In addition to this ridiculosly long paragraph, I was also listening to the Doctor Who theme song of 2005-2007.

Raynor: Okay lets head out onto the next chapter.

Mizuki (Me): Be thankful I am even bothering to write you a fan fiction and pairing you up with Fenix, Raynor. I am certain that you will...no no that will spoil it. As Raynor said, moving on to next chapter. Again, please review and refrain from flaming. Also, I know this fanfiction is so awful, I am a noob to this and this is my first starcraft fan fiction anyhow. No one on this world starts out perfect.


	2. Chapter 2  Transformation into a Flower

Hello to everyone, This is Mizuki and here is the next chapter of Kaze to ki no Uta! I thought the first chapter was long but maybe this one will be even longer. Hopefully it will good, actually I think my stories are kind of bad, has anyone reviewed them yet? Readers! I know you are out there somewhere! Fenix Fenix...I have a lovely surprise waiting in store for you in this chapter and the same for you Raynor! Read on into the chapter to find out!

Raynor: I wonder what is the surprise? Will Fenix be a bride or become something else?

Fenix: What is the surprise?

* The innocent zealot warrior seemed confused and had no idea he would be the victim of Mizuki's wicked schemes. *

Mizuki (Me): * I laugh with evil intent and grin wickedly* Oh you'll see very soon Fenix dear...Raynor, be prepared to do all this to him when "that" happens.

Raynor: * looks shocked and disturbed at my wicked self * I have no idea what you plan to and I honestly really don't want to find out...

Fenix: Well I do wish to find out what the author (me) means about that.

Mizuki (Me) : Oh you will such a wonderful...yes thank you Fenix for proving my point which could be considered frank or such by some people.

Mizuki ( Me): Now then, onwards to the story!

(That was quite a corny saying if I do say so myself, well I was listening to the 2005-2007 theme song of Doctor Who...but I am a die hard fan of that show...)

* * *

**Kaze to ki no Uta - The song of the Winds and Trees**

**Chapter Two – Transformation into a Flower**

Raynor was very much shocked at the most shocking discovery of Fenix that he never imagined could be possible. Of how the powerful zealot sleeps, that's what the shocking fact and truth is! It was difficult to admit, but Fenix, a protoss, was very beautiful when he slept. Yes, Fenix was the most beautiful person Raynor had ever seen sleeping. Fenix looked so beautiful and delicate like a flower, he seemed to look as if he needed to be protected. As if someone needed to protect this delicate beautiful flower. His eyes did close for once , he was breathing softly , and slept on his side. After Raynor had gotten dressed and armed himself with a marine gun, he went outside the protoss mansion- like house to meet Fenix. Fenix wanted to show him something and Raynor didn't want to miss out on a chance to be alone with Fenix. He could probably explain his feelings to Fenix on this chance. Who could possibly disturb them anyhow? With luck and hope, maybe Fenix felt the same about him.

Fenix waited outside the huge protoss house for Raynor and spotted him heading towards his way. He wore the same thing as yesterday but the cloth was a lighter shade of violet than yesterday. Fenix straightened himself up when Raynor approached to him. Raynor wore the same clothes as yesterday except his t- shirt was black.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me"?, Raynor asked.

It took more courage than usual to speak and answer Raynor's question for some reason.

"Come with me to find out", Fenix replied.

"Okay then, but quickly. Zeratul's coming back today and we should be there to welcome him back", Raynor said.

Fenix nodded and off they went into the forest to go to the place where Fenix wished to reveal to Raynor. It was daytime now, but there was no bright sunny star like the sun on Earth on the planet Earthian. The sun simply did not exist on Earthian , only the moon did. It seemed as if they walked through the forest for quite awhile, perhaps half an hour at least. Of course, this didn't bother Raynor or Fenix at all. Finally they came towards a very tall archway made of branches with violet leaves. There were dark green thick bushes and the trees were tall as always but for some reason, they could easily see the pale greenish – blueish sky. The terran warrior and zealot walked through the archway to see a protoss like portal machine. Except, something about it was strange. It didn't seem like a portal made for transporting things across lands, something was different about this one. On either side of it was two tall pale golden walls that were decorated with shining light blue stones. Raynor looked at Fenix and Fenix met his eyes with his own.

"I found this place quite a awhile ago and wanted you to be the only one else to see it. The aura it releases, it's a bit strange isn't it?", Fenix said.

"Yes it is and Fenix, this is a beautiful place but I want to talk to you about something", Raynor told him.

Talk about what? What could he possibly wish to speak about to him? Fenix wondered and mentally panicked a little.

"Very well then, what is it you wish to speak about?", Fenix replied.

Just then, they heard a twig snap and a bush being rummaged into. Fenix knew someone or something followed them and they needed to be cautious about the unknown stranger. Fenix and Raynor glanced around their surroundings to see if they could spot the unknown being.

Unknown to them, they failed to notice the same pair of blazing red eyes watching them from the bushes.

Raynor could hear the trees grow silent and the wind blowing ever so softly but this time, it seemed to howling of danger. He needed to protect both himself and Fenix.

Without warning, a hydralisk sprang from the bushes and charged towards Raynor.

"Raynor!", Fenix yelled.

Fenix saw Raynor firing his marine firearm and red blood was splattering everywhere, staining the lovely environment. Blood ran thick in trails, it was a disgusting and horrible sight. Fenix rushe to aid Raynor in killing the hydralisk but then in one blow, the zerg hydralisk threw out one of it's enormous long claw like blade and threw Fenix towards the protoss like portal structure. Fenix attempted to grab onto the walls to avoid entering the portal but failed, he only managed to touch part of the walls with his fingers.

"FENIX!" Raynor screamed and out of rage and frenzy, fired even harder at the hydralisk, killing it in a few seconds.

As the hydralisk was killed, Raynor saw the portal glow in pale blue light then everything being engulfed in shinning white light that blinded Raynor for a few seconds. The ground shook violently for a couple for a minutes then everything stopped. Smoke arose from the portal and trailed into the sky. Raynor saw Fenix sprawled onto his back on the ground and in front of the portal. He ran towards his body and collapsed on his knees when he saw Fenix's eyes closed.

"Fenix...", Raynor trailed off.

He placed his head onto Fenix's chest and grabbed one hand to check for a sign of any life. Fenix's hand felt extremely cold , there was no trace of life , Fenix was dead.

Raynor lifted up his head from Fenix's chest and looked as if he would break any second. He cradled Fenix's body into his arms then rocked back and forth as the tears burst forward and flowed like waterfalls.

"Fenix...Fenix...Fenix!" Raynor screamed between his sobbing.

Yes, Our dear protoss alien Fenix had seemingly died because of being thrown into the portal. Oh but wait, there's more to this than it seems.

Raynor couldn't stop the tears from flowing like rivers and he blamed himself for Fenix's death.

"Damn you Kerrigan! I loved him dammit! I LOVED HIM!", He shouted at the sky.

As he shouted insults to the beautiful sky but aimed at Kerrigan, he shed tears even more . Raynor simply thought his life couldn't go on if Fenix wasn't there beside him, he dreamed of a possible future with Fenix and it was shattered because of the damn hydralisk.

He continued to hold Fenix even closer and mourn his death until he heard bushes being walked through and footsteps. Another one? Did they come to finish the job and kill me too? Well in that case I'll kill the motherfucker for Fenix!, Raynor mentally screamed.

Raynor glanced at his surroundings to see any sign of the supposed enemy. The footsteps came even closer but then he heard something drop to the ground. Then he heard a scream.

He gently laid Fenix's body onto the ground,grabbed his marine firearm, and ran into the bushes to help whoever was in the bushes. Raynor expected to find a person in danger but instead he found-

"Raynor? Raynor are you here somewhere? Raynor!"

He found a young man who looked to be eighteen at least and he was strikingly beautiful. The young man had extremely dark chocolate brown hair that could have been black but wasn't, and it was very long that it came just halfway above his knees. It was so straight and seemed as if it were silk. He also had pale white porcelain like skin that was flawless and had a slight hint of a tint of blue, and the young man was slender and looked delicate. What caught the attention of Raynor the most was how the young man's eyes were a color of golden yellow with a hint of orange and they seemed to be blazing. He noticed the young man only wore a white torn cloth that was wrapped around himself but exposed his arms,neck,collarbone area,shoulders and legs. The cloth seemed to be slipping off and looked as if it would unravel any minute. The young man looked around his surroundings and felt the ground with his hands. Then he slowly stood up and walked around. He felt the trees and seemed to be feeling his way towards something and stumbled a little. Why is he touching everything?, Raynor wondered. Could it be, maybe he's blind? To help the poor young man, Raynor took the young man's hand and placed it on his chest. The young man then placed his other hand on Raynor and looked at Raynor's face. He felt Raynor's face and was outlining all the details.

"Who are you? Are you Raynor? Please help me! I cannot see", the young man pleaded.

"I'm Raynor, and I'll help you but tell me who are you first", Raynor replied.

"Raynor!It's me! I'm Fenix!", the young man said with joy.

Raynor looked quite terribly shocked and one word ran then screamed in his mind, WHAT?

**Kaze to ki no Uta – Chapter Two – Transformation into a Flower – END**

Well now that is the end of Chapter Two and Chapter Three will be up maybe later today. So, how was Chapter Two? I kind of like this one. The part where Fenix had somehow transformed into a beautiful flower AKA a beautiful human , I've always wanted to do that. Now as stated back in the beginning of Chapter One, there will be smut eventually. Raynor takes on the role of...wait until next chapter, I don't want to spoil the goods on here. At the end of the chapter when Raynor says What? I had the Doctor Who theme of 2005-2007 begin playing and it was well fitting for the end of this chapter. Seems as if my commentary section takes up half of the supposed "story". This is a story!I promise you! I cannot swear though because it is not allowed on my behalf.

DISCLAIMER: The Doctor and the Doctor Who show does not belong to me!It belongs to the very awesome BBC company ^^.

Raynor: So Im a knight in shining armor for Fenix now?

Mizuki(Me): No...not really...it would be very awkward if you were...

Fenix: What have they done to me!

* secretly is glad it somehow made him turn into a human *

Mizuki(Me): Simple, I just made it happen that you somehow lived and was transformed into a beautiful human. This is a fan fiction after all. Anything can happen here in my world.

* Raynor and Fenix look as if they think their lives are in grave danger and their instincts are screaming to them to run and escape. *

Mizuki (Me) : It seems like a episode setting for Doctor Who...

Raynor: So, you're going to abandon this and write a fan fiction of that instead of finishing this one? * Raynor takes out his marine gun and makes it ready to shoot *

Fenix: Quite irresponsible she seems and is * Psionic blades emerge out of wrists *

Mizuki(Me): * Takes out the Doctor's famous screwdriver and holds it like a sword * No no of course not! My policy is to finish whatever I start...I like to upload other stories as well...well actually I like to switch back and forth to other stories I will be typing up on here.

*Raynor and Fenix seem about to close in on me and possibly beat me up a bit *

* I disable their weapons with the screwdriver *

Mizuki(Me): Alright now time to wrap this up. So good day to all readers, and please check back for the new chapters.

Mizuki,Fenix, Raynor : Good Bye!


End file.
